


The Wolf Inside.

by LonelyWhovian



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyWhovian/pseuds/LonelyWhovian
Summary: This is a short thing I wrote a while ago. Sorry for the crappy title.
Kudos: 9





	The Wolf Inside.

Staring at my reflection, I felt scared. Something wasn't right. Namely the yellow eyes and the black veins creeping up my neck, standing out against my pale complexion. My hands and feet, which had been throbbing all day, were now hurting more than ever. It was like something was trying to break out of them. I raised my hand to my jaw. All of my teeth ached as if they were going to fall out. Nobody had believed me when I said I was different. Nobody had believed me when I said something was wrong.

The black veins were still climbing. They had reached my face. Suddenly, I felt a change. No longer was I looking in my bathroom mirror, instead, I was looking at the floor. I must have blacked out, I thought to myself. I tried to stand up, but found it was unusually difficult. Eventually, I was looking back in the mirror. Instead of seeing myself, I saw a wolf. I screamed, but it came out as a howl. I ran out of the bathroom as fast as I could, hoping I could run away from this new form. Terrified, I leapt out of my bedroom window and sprinted into the woods surrounding our property. Then something changed. I no longer felt afraid. I felt free, as if I had been in a cage all my life, without even knowing it, and someone had given me a key. Gone was the terror. All that remained was a feeling of joy, of power. I could go anywhere. Do anything. Nobody could stop me.

My name is Maddy Smith, and I am a Wolfblood.


End file.
